Archery (Skyrim)
An archer is trained in the use of bows and arrows. The greater the skill, the more deadly the shot. .]] Archery is a skill in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and is one of the six skills that falls under The Warrior play-style. Archery skill is raised by the use of bows that the player can equip and use. Archery is a skill type that has appeared in The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall as well, and It is similar to Marksman in that was in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind and The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Archery as opposed to Marksman, is considered a combat skill, not a stealth skill. The bows will take longer to pull back but do more damage and that holding the string back will not drain your stamina. The bow also acts more like a long-range high-precision high-damage weapon (contrary to the short to mid-ranged bows of previous installments), there are certain perks that allow you to zoom in, hold your breath and use pre-ballistic slow motion while aiming a bow. Bows can be upgraded in the same way melee weapons can, the smithing perks for e.g. elven armor allow the player to create fine, superior, exquisite, flawless, epic and legendary versions. When carrying too much weight to run, sneaking with a drawn and pulled-back bow slightly increases speed. Archery Books The following books provide a permanent skill up to Archery. Father of the Niben *Northwest of Riften, next to the hunter corpses in Autumnshade clearing. The Black Arrow, v2 *On a bedside table in the second tower of Valtheim Keep. *On the top shelf behind the counter at The Drunken Huntsman in Whiterun The Gold Ribbon of Merit *Fletchers shop in Solitude, immediately in front and to the left of you upon entry to the shop. It is on a small wooden table. *In the sleeping area in Fort Hraggstad, on a large wooden table that has a map on it. The Marksmanship Lesson *At Mixwater Mill. On a table in Gilfre's house. *On a table in a small room in Faldar's Tooth. Vernaccus and Bourlor * Graywinter Watch, on top of a barrel in the back of the cave. Trainers List of individuals that can increase this skill by giving them gold: *Faendal in Riverwood. *Aela The Huntress in Whiterun. (The Companions) *Niruin in Riften Governing Guardian Stone: The Warrior Bows The following are the confirmed weapons that benefit from this skill: Note: Table still under construction Named Bows: Note: Table still under construction {C}Note: Not a complete list Archery Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Archery Tips *When using steady hand string your bow then zoom in long enough to fire then un-zoom while you re-string your bow again. This allows you to be a lot more accurate with your arrows while not losing as much stamina as you normally would from keeping zoom held in. *The aim on bows seems to be low. To hit a target in the head at middle distance, aim for the center of their chest. You may need to adjust lower if the target is closer. *Arrows make a noise when they hit walls and items. You can use this to draw enemy attention away fom you, allowing for sneak shots at an enemy's exposed back *If you have drawn an arrow, but do not wish to use it, there is a 'release' key (R default on PC, X on the Xbox 360). Use it to save arrows and to avoid making unnecessary noise. *You can easily capture souls by enchanting a bow with the shortest duration soul capture spell (1 sec). Even with petty soul gems, you can get many uses from the enchantment. *You can find an Ebony Bow in Labrenthia early game. The item is drastically better than any other bow available at the time. *Using the time-slowing zoom allows you to pop out from around a corner, take a shot, and pull back extremely quickly. This is a great way to stay stealthed when engaing multiple enemies in a dungeon. Keep in mind, there are some 'invisible wall' issues, so make sure the shot is well clear of any walls or items. *Using the high level enchantment perk that allows you to enchant a weapon with two effects, you can place a 1 second soul capture and another damaging enchantment on a bow. Coupled with the Star of Azura, this makes for a devastating combination. *There's a cabin in the southeast corner of the map by Falkreath that a woman named Angie lives in. She trains in archery for free by letting you shoot targets. Gains you several levels easily! See also * Skill (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Perks Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim